Drabbles visardesques
by Rizane
Summary: Mais ils sont fous ces vizards !Des drabbles avec nos amis les vizards dans leur quotidien mouvementé...
1. Trépanation

**Voilà mon premier drabble "visardesque" (ça se dit ?) avec un mot gentillement donné par Clewilou : "trépanation"  
Ecrit en cours de français... je sais, c'est pas bien.  
Dites moi donc ce que vous en penser **

* * *

Hiyori lança un regard assassin à Lisa, mauvaise humeur…

« - Ce qu'elle peut me saouler celle là ! maugréa la blondinette en shootant dans ce qui passait à proximité de ses pieds »

Lisa et ses convictions peu orthodoxes avaient le don de mettre hors d'elle la fillette à couettes.

Arrivant devant le hangar, elle shoota si fort que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et vint rencontrer violemment la tête d'Hirako.

« - Aïe ! »

Hiyori changea littéralement de visage, voyant le sang perler sur le front de Shinji.

« - Hacchi ! hurla-t-elle paniquée, vient vite ou Crétinus va avoir besoin d'une trépanation !

- Du calme blondinette, un bisou magique et j'irai mieux… »


	2. Précieux's drabble

**Un drabble que m'a offert Clewilan en me menaçant : "T'écris maintenant..." après être allées à notre scéance hébdomadaire de ... mangeage de chocolat (enfin le chocolat c'est juste pour moi ) non, sérieusement c'était après notre scéance de défoulement hébdomadaire où on imagine la tête des gens qu'on a pas forcément envie de voir collée derrière nos cibles de tir...**

**Alors encore merci à toi Clewilou, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser ta supère dédicace à la fin...**

* * *

Hiyori regarda s'éloigner Ichigo et sa brunette avec une grimace de trois kilomètres de long :

« - Bye, bye Strawberry ! lança Mashiro "

De dos, le rouquin fit un vague signe de la main, déjà passé à autre chose.

« - Rah, fit Hiyori »

Hirako leva les yeux au ciel – uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas et qu'il ne jouait donc pas sa peau.

« - Ouais, on sait que tu détestes tout le monde… »

Réprimant un sursaut – non elle n'avait pas eu peur ! – Hiyori se tourna vers lui :

« - Faut, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

**From Précieux to Précieux**


	3. TP de chimie

**Pour ceux que ma vie intéresserait, je suis allée voir "Forêts" hier au théâtre et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment bien, je vous le conseille vivement. Seul défaut apparent... euh, ça dure 4 heures XD.**

**Un autre HiyorixHirako... je crois que je les aime bien ces deux là...  
J'ai dû l'écrire après un TP... il me semble. Je me souvient plus vraiment quand je l'ai écrit mais bon Tadammm !! je l'ai tapé !  
Sur ce, à bientôt pour d'autres avantures (également écrites en cours XD je sais que c'est pas bien mais bon, c"est la vie...)**

* * *

- Pourquoi je suis obligée de porter ce truc affreux maugréa Hiyori en examinant sa blouse sous toutes ses coutures.

- Parce que sans ça tu pourras jeter ton magnifique jogging en rentrant ce soir…

- C'est vraiment, ça sert à rien de faire de la chimie, j'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui te met de si bonne humeur là-dedans Crétinus ?!

- Tu veux bien me passer le bécher, répondit ce dernier indifférent.

- Tu me saoules à la fin, et puis d'abord tu veux faire quoi avec ça ?! beugla la gamine à couettes tout en reluquant la verrerie.

- Un philtre d'amour ? répondit Hirako en lançant un regard évocateur à Hiyori.

- Ah… Euh tiens, ton bécher.


	4. Feuilleton télé

**Voila à peu près l'avis de ma mère sur la question du billard :**

**- Je veux vraiment un billard chez moi plus tard o (oui, je sais, l'espoir fait vivre)  
- Et pourquoi pas un élevage de lama pendant qu't'y es ? ma mère  
- Oh ouais, comment c'est trop une bonne idée !**

* * *

Attirée par le son monocorde qui émanait de la pièce servant de salon, la jeune blondinette entra dans la pièce l'air interrogative :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Mashiro et Lisa toutes deux postées devant la télé se retournèrent vers la fillette :

- Tu veux regarder le feuilleton avec nous Hiyori ?

- C'est pas un truc pervers au moins ? demanda celle-ci en jetant un regard furtif à Lisa.

- Non, répondit la fille à lunettes. Les deux héros qui habituellement font comme s'ils n'éprouvaient aucune attirance l'un pour l'autre ont bu un coup de trop et sont entrain de se bécoter… Il faut dire que la partie de billard bien arrosée est un grand classique du genre. Ca devrait être supportable pour toi…

- Ouais, pourquoi pas alors…

* * *

- Dis Crétinus, tu sais jouer au billard .

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- Ca te dérangerait de m'apprendre ?


	5. Pick your own

**Je pense que le titre va faire sourire certaines...  
On va dire que ce drabble est légèrement vizardesque et un peu plus Ichiruki...**

**Et puis vous savez quoi... j'aime les fraises et au passage, je vens d'acheter un livre avec une grosse fraise sur la couverture qui s'appelle Le cueilleur de fraises qui a l'air sympa...**

* * *

Ichigo fit une moue dubitative alors qu'Hiyori tentait avec l'aide d'Hirako d'expliquer au rouquin le système de fonctionnement du « Super Hiyori Worker » :

- Pourquoi elle, elle est pas obligée de suivre votre explication soporifique sur le parallélisme des axes de ton engin bizarre ?maugréa Ichigo en désignant Rukia.

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle, elle ne se transforme pas en vilain Hollow…

- Ben alors si elle est juste venue pour m'accompagner pourquoi elle regarde même pas ce que je fais ?!

- Ichigo, il est tard maintenant alors laisses-moi compter les fraises pour m'endormir tranquillement s'il te plaît et retournes t'entraîner, répondit de loin l'intéressée.


End file.
